


A Good Day For Marrying You

by Spacecadet72



Series: If You're Not the One [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Marriage of Convenience, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Chat Noir and Marinette tie the knot.





	A Good Day For Marrying You

**Author's Note:**

> i almost forgot about the wedding. How does that happen? 
> 
> These oneshots are posted out of chronological order, and there's a list of chronological order in the series notes if that interests you, but just know this is set after Proposition.
> 
> Title comes from the Dave Barnes song of the same name. 
> 
> [Marinette’s dress](https://www.modcloth.com/shop/best-sellers/chi-chi-london-gilded-grace-lace-dress/107539.html) (in pink)

“Alya,” Marinette said as Alya helped her button up her dress, “am I making a mistake?”

Alya brought her head up to meet Marinette’s gaze in the mirror. “It’s certainly not the conventional choice, but you’ve been over the pros and cons already. Are you getting cold feet?”

Marinette nodded before shaking her head. “I don’t know. I’m not sure what to think anymore.”

Alya hummed in response, having gone back to working on buttoning Marinette’s dress. “I guess the only question left to ask is: do you trust him?”

Marinette didn’t even have to think about her answer. “With my life,” she said, taking in a deep and calming breath. This was Chat Noir, one of her best friends. They could make this work.

“Alright, all done,” Alya said, moving to stand next to her. Marinette smoothed down her dress--one of her own designs--and looked over her reflection to make sure everything was in place. Her dress was faint pink and strapless, with cream lace over it, extending above the bodice to create sleeves. She had forgone a veil and instead put her hair up in a simple updo. She looked positively bridal. Even if the marriage wasn’t more than a business arrangement, she had felt the need to wear a dress she had created.

Everything was coming together and feeling real. It had only been a month since Chat’s proposal, but it felt like a lifetime ago. And in one sense, it was.

“Ready?” Alya asked softly, pulling her out of her thoughts.

Marinette knew that if she asked, Alya would help her run away and deal with the fallout, but she was decided. That wouldn’t be necessary.

Marinette nodded. “I’m ready.”

Alya walked with her down the short hallway between the hotel room she'd used to get ready and the small event space Chat Noir had booked for their wedding. It was less than a minute before they stood before the closed door. Marinette took in and released another calming breath before pulling the door open.

Chat Noir turned at the sound of the door opening, a small smile on his face. He was in his suit, but had put on a tux over it. He should have looked ridiculous, but somehow, it worked.

Alya led Marinette to stand before the minister and next to Chat before taking her place as witness next to Nino. Marinette had figured that with his secret identity, finding a witness wouldn't be easy for Chat, so had volunteered Alya and Nino.

Alya had jumped at the chance, even if this wasn't the wedding she had pictured for her friend. Nino, as Marinette's friend since childhood and as Alya's boyfriend couldn't really say no. They had both been shocked at first, but had come around to the idea while talking it over with Marinette. Now, she could only see love and support for her written across their faces.

(It didn't hurt that for Alya she was able to witness the wedding of one of her heroes.)

Chat took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. She couldn’t help but smile back. She could do this. It was just another form of partnership, and she and Chat Noir were good at that already. Even if he didn’t know that.

"You look beautiful, did you make the dress yourself?"

Marinette nodded and looked down at the dress before meeting his eyes again. "I know it's maybe a little ridiculous to get so dressed up, but it gave me something to focus on..." she said, trailing off and feeling embarrassed.

"Hey, I'm the one wearing a tux over a literal cat suit. I think it's nice."

"Me too," Marinette said before remembering the minister standing in front of them. "Ready?"

Chat nodded. "If you are, Princess."

She nodded and they both turned to the minister and the ceremony began.

Alya knew the truth, of course, but as the minister spoke, Marinette began to wonder if he did. She hadn't even stopped to consider whether he would know what was really going on, Chat had said he would take care of it, and she had other things to focus on. The minister spoke at length of loving and cherishing and trusting your partner. That last one Marinette could get behind, but the others--this wasn't real. She cared for Chat, but she certainly wasn't in love with him. Her unease only grew as the ceremony continued. She and Chat exchanged short vows and rings and then it was the part Marinette had been dreading.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister said, smiling widely. "You may now kiss the bride."

Marinette looked up at Chat, her eyes wide. He raised a questioning eyebrow. They hadn't prepared for this, but Marinette had known she would have to kiss him at some point. She nodded and leaned up to press a soft and brief kiss to his lips. She blamed it on nerves and the situation, but she felt warm and _good_ as she pulled back, her cheeks pink.

A squeal of delight was heard to their right and then Alya was tackling her into a hug.

"You're married!"

Marinette couldn’t help but grin at Alya’s enthusiasm. “I am. Weird, right?”

Alya pulled back from the hug. “Totally weird.” She pulled her back in for another, shorter hug and whispered in her ear, “are you alright?”

Marinette nodded, feeling her throat get tight at Alya’s concern.

“You better not hurt her or you’ll have to answer to me. After Marinette’s done with you, of course,” Alya said, pointing a finger at Chat.

“Alya, did you just threaten a superhero? He has powers,” Marinette said, not at all surprised.

Alya shrugged. “And you’re my best friend. If needed, I could take him.”

“I have to second that too, dude,” Nino said, sounding apologetic. “I mean, Alya and Marinette will be the one kicking your ass, but I’ll be off to the side supporting them 100%.”

Chat laughed. “Consider me warned. If I do hurt her, I will gladly take whatever punishment is necessary.”

“I knew I liked you for a reason,” Alya said with a smile.

* * *

  
"I'm sorry, I didn't even think about the kissing the bride part," Chat said, his voice lowered as they stood by themselves off to the side after they had taken care of the required paperwork, everyone giving them a moment of privacy.

"It's alright, Chat, that's part of the deal, right?"

Chat's expression turned even more concerned and apologetic. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, you can always say no, Marinette, don't feel like you can't."

Marinette nodded. "It caught me off guard is all, but it's really fine. I know you wouldn't take advantage." she took Chat's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze like he had earlier. "I know this isn't a normal situation, but I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't feel comfortable with you. You're a good friend, Chat, and a good partner."

A wide smile bloomed across his face and Marinette was struck by how good looking he was. She had noticed before, but it felt like she was seeing him for the first time. And in a sense, she was, as her husband.

He squeezed her hand back but didn't let go. “I'm glad you said yes.”

 


End file.
